Zelda's Twilit Words
by DestinysRequiem
Summary: We know how much Link has risked for the sake of Hyrule and it's ruler, but we don't know everything the princess has put on the line for the very same reason.


_Zelda's Twilit Diary_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Zelda or any of their Characters no matter how much I wish I did! This is just my opinion of what the real Legend was… well, Zelda's side of the story, anyway.

**Chapter One**

"My lady, they've broken through the castle defenses and are on their way here now!" One of the soldiers informed me hysterically.

"Stand your ground, we will not let them seize this throne room!" I ordered firmly. The soldiers strengthened their stances as I steeled myself for what was to come. The guards where in a defensive formation. Rows of soldiers were lined up with shields at the front, followed after by swordsman and bowmen. A formation to defend me, the ruler. All there was now was to wait.

We didn't have to wait for long, however. A wall of shadows rushed into the room and out charged grotesque beasts I'd never seen before. The soldiers charged them, only to be struck down as easily as I would stomp on a spider. My heart broke and bled as I watched my people being killed, but I stood my ground, even if it was practically slipping away beneath my feet.

Soon enough, my men were all either dead or pinned, unable to do anything as a man in a demons mask strode regally into my throne room, unaffected by his surroundings. It was as if he saw this sight every day. It made me sick.

"It is time to choose. Surrender or die?" He spoke smoothly. My eyes flicked to one of the struggling soldiers whom were being held above the ground by their neck. The man in a large black robe with strange blue designs chuckled and I turned my eyes back to him. "Ah yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule." He said merrily, as if he were telling a twisted joke and could barely contain his laughter. "Life? Or death?!" He hollered, still chuckling senselessly. The two soldiers that were closest to me turned and looked at me with nervous expectancy. I took a deep breath. Either way my kingdom would fall. This was not an easy decision, no matter how you looked at it.

I could fight back, but at the cost of the rest of my soldiers. My life would be taken too, but what is a ruler without her people?

I could surrender, losing my throne, tossing my whole kingdom into a world of darkness and I would be imprisoned. Sure, I'd live, but as a prisoner in my own castle. Who knows what would happen to my people. Would they ever forgive me? This was not a decision to take lightly.

My eyes whisked across the vast room nervously. Many of my men where dead on the floor in lifeless, crumpled heaps. Others were desperately clinging to life. My heart broke at the state everything was in. My castle was burning, my men were dying and my rule was failing. The only hope my kingdom had was for me to give into his demands. After all, a throne once taken could always be won back.

When I'd finally come to a conclusion I took a deep breath, steeling myself for whatever came next. And finally, I dropped my sword in surrender.

I watched as my kingdom fell under twilight, my people became spirits, nothing more than small blue flames and I was locked inside my castle. Over dinner I had to listen to Zant, the man who'd taken my castle with his beasts, boast over how he's been taking my kingdom. Stealing the light from the spirits and cloaking the land in shadow. He calls himself a king, but I know better.

It was strange, looking out the window and seeing nothing but a mist of twilight tinting the sky, black clouds endlessly passing over head. When I pass the places there usually would've been guards I now only see the small flames, dancing to a silent song, and yet unlike them the darkness does not dare touch me.

I am allowed to roam the castle and spend my time in the now black garden, but leaving is another matter entirely. Not only are the exits heavily guarded by shadow beasts and twilit boblin, but most of my castle had been destroyed and burned in the attack. The only places I could go were the dining hall, library, interior garden and my chambers. I'd rather spend most of my time in my bedroom anyways. I would bring my meals to my room or the library if Zant didn't make me dine with him.

One night, Zant started boasting as usual, only this time was different. He'd started guffawing about the Zora's.

"I attacked their disgusting little water trove and made them all watch as I set an example for them." He said, absolute glee in his voice. My breath caught and my heart clenched. Example? "Yes, I killed their precious little queen right before their very eyes." My fists clenched in my lap. He… killed her? Rutela is dead? "Then I froze them all underwater as they frantically swam in that petty throne room." He chuckled and I gritted my teeth. My blood boiled.

"You…" He looked curiously at me. I stood and looked him in the eye. I was completely furious, my power bubbling up to a brim and I could feel it surrounding me like a white flame. "You bastard!" I cried and lashed my hand out, a whip of golden light aimed straight for his neck. Before it hit him, he vanished into thin air.

"Now Princess, I was wondering when I'd finally get a reaction." He chuckled directly behind me. I spun, my hand engulfed in a razor sharp light that would've cut straight though him had he not vanished again. "But I never expected a reaction like this!" He laughed. I growled.

"How can you just stand there, laughing at others expense like you do?! It's disgraceful! You call yourself a king, but all I can see is a tyrant! No, not even that, I see a lowly madman!" I exclaimed. He stopped cackling and stood where he was, deadly silent.

"A madman, am I?" He disappeared and his voice reverberated around the dining hall. "Let me show you, _princess Zelda_, just what this _madman_ can do!" He cackled and next thing I knew I was thrown through the air and smashed forcefully into a wall. "I am the king of the Twilight, you are _nothing_ compared to me!" He cried once more and I was thrown into the ground like a thousand pound weight was dropped on me. I struggled to even push myself up. Zant reappeared right in front of me and viciously started kicking me in the stomach.

When I started coughing blood Zant froze.

"But sire." He said, plaintively. He paused for a moment, as if listening to someone. "Yes, I understand." He said dejectedly and turned a fiery gaze to me. "You are spared by the grace of my god and are excused from the dining hall, now get out of my sight." He snapped at me. I shakily stood as he turned his back to me. If I'd been anyone else, I likely would've struck him again, but my earlier decision I now realize was unwise and led purely by anger and remorse. I knew nothing about my enemy's strengths and weaknesses. But queen Rutela was a good friend of mine, almost like a mother. The Zora's must've been completely shattered to see her die. She was dearly loved. I hope the rest of them will be alright.

I walked shakily up to my room and collapsed onto my bed, wincing from the heavy impact.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice resounded in my room. I snapped my head up, immediately regretting it as it throbbed. I slowly sat up and waited for my vision to clear. When it did, I saw a fiery red glow in the darkest shadows of the room along with a bit of blue markings.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice a bit weak.

"You tried fighting Zant, didn't you?" They asked.

"You answer my question and I'll answer yours." I said.

"That's a yes then. I'm Midna." She said and stepped, or I should say floated out from the shadows. She looked like an imp, a stone mask rested on her head like a crown and it covered one crimson eye. The red glow I realized was her hair. A fang poked out from her lower lip and her whole body was a mix of black and white with the same blue markings that adorned Zant's attire. "You look like hell turned over." She stated.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She raised her hands in a shrug.

"Wandering, looking, hiding, take your pick." She replied.

"What are you looking for and who are you hiding from?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm hiding from the guy that just beat the crap out of you and searching… well I'm searching for three objects and someone my tribe call a divine beast." She explained thoughtfully. "Supposedly they're supposed to be our savior." She shrugged. I smiled.

"That sounds similar to a legend my people have. There's supposed to be a legendary hero in a green tunic and wielding a sword of evils bane that appears every now and again." I told her. She giggled.

"Well, why not go look for them? You can't just wait around for them to show up." Midna said. I shook my head.

"I'm going to have to. If I leave now, Zant will kill all the people in my kingdom and then the hero wouldn't have anyone to save." I said sadly. It was true I wanted to come up with a pan to take back my kingdom, but that tyrant expected I'd try and pull something, so he threatened to murder every last one of my people if I tried defying him.

"_You're_ kingdom? You mean you're the ruler?" She asked, wide eyed. I nodded.

"My name's Princess Zelda." I said.

"Well then, your highness, sorry to intrude." She said, suddenly cold. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, no, it's nothing. Anyways, I should get going. See ya later!" She giggled and before I could blink, she was gone. I sighed, alone once again. She had a point though. Even if what I said was true, I can't just sit here and do nothing. What kind of ruler would I be if I didn't fight for my kingdom? Still, how could I do that without getting noticed by Zant?

I sighed heavily. This would be a long battle. My shoulders sank as I laid down once again, letting my pained body relax and sink into the bed as I fell into a cold and bitter sleep.


End file.
